


Reina

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, weird rich lesbian who does ostentatious extravagant bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Jackie has a fun time with her friend Reina.Written in 2014





	Reina

            Jackie sat there on the burgundy couch with a puzzled look on her face, because that's exactly what she was doing - a jigsaw puzzle. She picked up a mostly light gray piece, comparing it to other pieces. She looked for something to stick it to that wasn't a completely different colour. She found another mostly gray piece that seemed to fit. And another. This kept up until she had the image of a curved sword before her. She smiled and relaxed her eyes, proud. But then she remembered the mess of pieces all around the sword and her smile faded. She grabbed the cup on the table and took a swig of the vodka. She leaned over, supporting her upper body with her forearms on her thighs, to take another look at the puzzle, but it only took a second or two for her to just lay back, away from it. But this didn't last, either. She stood up and started to pace on the mildly colourful, patterned rug.

            This puzzle just wasn't passing the time well enough. She thought about what might happen. Maybe that joker would just not show up? She felt a little relief at the thought of not having to deal with her. That was certainly a possibility with Reina. But Jackie couldn't really be sure what Reina would do. Would she bring others? Illegal substances? Weapons? Clowns? Sex toys? A mariachi band? Probably none of those, if only because they'd happened before. At least, if one did appear, it would only be a part of some other thing.

            One such event she remembered well was about ten years prior, when they were in high school. It was the annual end-of-the-school-year dance, held in the gym-slash-auditorium. Lanky, pimply things in halfway formal attire shuffled about to music a few years out of date. To Jackie's dismay, she had been one of them. She was there with some boy she was trying to impress. She could no longer remember who he was; a while after graduation, they all started to blur together. What she did remember was wondering where the hell Reina was. About three-quarters through the event, the music suddenly stopped. Then the lights went out. Murmurs and jostling abounded until a single spotlight shone onto the stage curtains, which parted to reveal Reina and ten men and women in very fancy - almost Victorian - costume. 80's glam rock began to play and the eleven of them descended from the stage - the spotlight following them - to dance amongst the students. Some of them were amazed by the display and took to the new dancing with joy. Others, such as Jackie, had shifted to the sidelines in bemusement and horror. At least, until the Queen Herself pulled Jackie into it, which only added embarrassment to the list for her.

            Jackie's pacing stirred the cauldron of these thoughts until she no longer felt like moving, and just stewed in it. She stewed for the entirety of the Pre-Cambrian, Paleozoic, and Mesozoic, until her now gigantic, lumbering thoughts were obliterated by the asteroid impact of the beat of the Doctor Who theme song coming from her door: _tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-tap-tap-tap._ This continued without ceasing until she opened the door and nearly got a noseful of knuckle. It was Reina, finally. She was wearing what looked like what the Sixties imagined we'd be wearing now. A shiny silver jumpsuit complete with hooped miniskirt. She even had her dyed, bright red hair in a mod cut. She held up a similar costume and presented it to Jackie. Jackie stared at her with the sort of exasperation you only expect from the mother of five rambunctious children painting all over the walls.

            "What?" said Reina, "You totally have short enough hair for a mod! Though, I should probably dye your hair something more exciting than 'dull, sandy blonde'. Green, maybe? Isn't green your favourite colour?"

            Silence for a few seconds, then Jackie said, "Brown."

            "Oh. Well, I knew it was something earthy! I.." - she put on a pained expression - " _might_ have some brown dye at my place. Maybe. I mean, it's a kinda boring colour, y'know? Weeeeeelll, I'll figure something out." Her face bounced back to cheerful as she threw the jumpsuit at Jackie. "So! Get that on and we'll get going."

            Jackie looked at the crazy outfit in her hands briefly, then closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. Then she released it, opened her eyes, looked at Reina, and said, " _What_ exactly is your idea, here?"

            Reina's smile grew from a tuna to a blue whale, she closed her eyes, and lifted her face slightly. "I can't tell you."

            Jackie sighed. She knew there would be no point in trying to push the answer out of her, so she just went into her bedroom and changed into the silver jumpsuit. She came back out with a grimace, stretching all her limbs against the grasp of this shiny straitjacket of an outfit.

            "Oh..." said Reina, hands paused mid-gesture and mirroring Jackie's grimace, "I don't think it's _that_ small. It might just need a little breaking in."

            "Did you have to break yours in?"

            Reina looked off to her right for a few seconds before speaking, "No."

            Jackie shook her head and started to put on her beige faux-fur winter coat that went all the way down to her knees.

            "Hey!"

            "What? This jumpsuit is thin."

            "I'm not cold."

            "Yeah, so?"

            Reina's mouth flattened. "Alright, but leave your coat in the car."

            "You're driving?"

            "Yep!"

            Jackie paused for a second before finishing to put her coat on. She shrugged slightly and said, "Alright."

            The evening drive was uneventful. Even though she knew it would be, it took Jackie by surprise, since Reina didn't drive often. The red luxury BMW was eventually parked in a tree-lined parking lot by a thoroughly rectangular, squat building. It was white, with decorative red bars of metal surrounding the top quarter. They got out of the car, and Reina opened the trunk. She took roller skating gear out of it.

            Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

            Reina nodded, smiling.

            Jackie smirked slightly for a second, pointed at Reina, and said, "It's your fault if I fall over."

            "Oh, the suit's fine, just do some stretches." Reina walked into the rink, carrying the gear. Jackie followed her and awkwardly stretched out in all directions as she did so. There were a good amount of people in the rink - between twenty and thirty. It was normally an ice rink, but they replaced the ice with some kind of hard, gray plastic for the summer. Jackie and Reina got their gear on in the lobby. There was only one other person doing so, and otherwise, the only person who could see them was the receptionist at the desk where people could borrow the house's skates. The other patron was too busy fiddling with his laces, so only the receptionist was actually looking at them. She had her head drawn in, a light smile, and one eyebrow raised. Reina waved at her with a big smile of her own. She gave the two spacewomen a salute where she waved her hand around in the air a lot before actually having it contact her forehead. Jackie raised her own eyebrow and gave the receptionist a quick, half-assed salute back, not even touching her forehead.

            Since most of the people were in the rink proper, skating, that's where Jackie and Reina got most of the side glances and stares. Reina was immediately into it. She frequently circled around as she skated, smiling at all the people. Meanwhile, Jackie was having a bit of trouble keeping herself upright, thanks to her current lack of mobility. Seeing how easily Reina flowed into a scene like this brought many memories to the forefront of Jackie's mind.

            For instance, on Jackie's seventh birthday, Reina got her parents to pay for an entire parade as Jackie's birthday present. A parade dressed as various monsters, like Godzilla and Bigfoot. Jackie thought the monsters were invading and going to kill everyone. Then Reina appeared, dressed as a vampire, and Jackie started to cry, because she thought her best friend was dead. This had, of course, been after screenings of various monster movies in the weeks prior. She never watched any of those movies ever again. Reina had to wash off her facepaint and hug Jackie for approximately an hour afterwards.

            Jackie was brought back to the present when she lightly smacked into the plexiglass separating the rink from the stands. She then noticed a man taking off his shirt. She saw silver underneath. "Oh, hell no."

            Suddenly, everyone started to rip their clothes off, so easily that they must have been props designed for the purpose. Jackie was now on the edge of a whirlpool of silver jumpsuits, a cyclone of outstretched arms beckoning her to join them. She was frozen with sheer amazed befuddlement, eyes wide and jaw hanging. Then, a disco ball descended from on high, and the normal lights turned off.

            "Let there be groovy light!" said Reina.

            And it was so. Spotlights were directed to the ball. Silver shined below it in every colour imaginable. Then the music began to play. Disco, obviously. Jackie knew that much, but not enough to actually identify the song. The skaters began to do jumps, twirls, and figure-eights in addition to stereotypical disco moves like pointing diagonally. Reina swooped by and grabbed Jackie, shaking her out of her horrified reverie. They joined the whirlwind of dancing. Around, and around, and around they went, a clock ticking away the time. Time lost in a kaleidoscopic vortex of guitar twangs and synth. What was also lost in it was Jackie's jumpsuit troubles, and along with it, her embarrassment.

            Afterwards, Reina thanked all the performers and left with Jackie. By then, Jackie had lost her being stunned and flabbergasted in favour of exhaustion. In Reina's car, still parked, Jackie sat on the plush, leather front passenger seat.

            She let herself sink like the damp stone she felt like into the comfort for a good twenty seconds before finally asking: "What the _fuck_ just happened?"

            Reina simply smiled, started the car, and said, "Put your seatbelt on." Jackie did so, halfway in a stupor. She noticed the time on the dashboard radio. About two hours had passed. The sky corroborated this with its neon-pierced blackness. Reina drove out of the parking lot."Wanna get something to eat?"

            "Well," said Jackie, "that was certainly a way to work up an appetite."

            "Whaddya want?"

            "Uh... How about we just quickly grab some Chinese?"

            "Alright!"

            Soon, the neon rainbows were flying by Jackie. She closed her eyes. She'd had enough of that to last a sea turtle's lifetime.

            Apparently, she'd fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, her nose was being invaded by beef lo mein. Reina was holding the package in Jackie's face. Jackie could see the townhouse Reina lived in behind her. Jackie got out of the car and closed the door. They went inside Reina's place. All over were furnishings of various reds. Even the walls were painted red. There were, however, a few whites and golds providing an accent. They ate in the living room. Jackie reclined on the couch in the middle, while Reina sat in a chair by a wall, facing Jackie. Jackie ate furiously, while Reina was content to savour her meal. The room was a mess, with objects of all sorts on tables and the floor.

            Jackie talked with her mouth full. "Okay, seriously." She swallowed. "What the hell _was_ that?"

            "It was a fun time!"

            "It was definitely a time."

            "You were having fun!"

            "If by 'having fun' you mean 'completely overwhelmed by absurdity', yeah."

            Reina rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't do this again, Jackie."

            "You know those looks they were giving us."

            "They were acting."

            "Yeah, and it was pretty good acting. Excuse me if I happen to be fed up with getting that sort of reaction."

            "You're fed up all the time. Sigh this, groan that." Reina shook her head. "Do we really have to have this conversation again? It seems like every time, now."

            "Yes. Yes we do, until I can finally drill through that diamond skull of yours."

            "I'm just trying to bring some fun into your life! Your attitude makes that very difficult."

            "You've been trying our entire lives, and still you don't get it."

            "Yet you keep going along with me."

            Jackie was silent.

            "You could easily just say no. You never do. So yes, I think you actually are having fun under that grumpy exterior."

            Jackie slumped in the chair. "Okay. Maybe just a tiny little bit." She gestured with her thumb and index finger. "Because you're there."

            Reina raised an eyebrow.

            "What? I just want to spend time with my best friend. Is that so wrong? If you wanna do a bunch of weird bullshit, then fine."

            "You know, never once have you told me what you'd rather be doing."

            "Because you'd think it was boring or something."

            "I don't absolutely need to spend a hundred-thousand dollars and a month of planning to have fun, Jackie. That's just the icing."

            Jackie averted her eyes down from Reina. Reina looked at Jackie reclining on the couch. The way she was positioned, combined with the silver jumpsuit, made Reina think of a curved sword. She spent a few seconds contemplating how to figure Jackie out.

            Jackie interrupted this, saying, "Then what's the cake?"

            "You."

            "Me?"

            "You're the delicious cake."

            Jackie narrowed her eyes and looked at Reina, chuckling. "I think we should abandon the cake metaphor before we get to the custardy innuendo filling."

            "But if you're the cake, then you're the one who's filled with custard!"

            "If, by custard, you mean beef lo mein."

            A second passed, then Reina said, "How would beef lo mein taste with custard?"

            "Ugh, please don't. You wouldn't want me to ruin this expensive couch of yours, would you?"

            "Or even, what about a cake filled with beef lo mein?"

            Jackie placed her fingers on her forehead and smiled.

            "What now?"

            "Nothing."

            "Jackie."

            "Alright, alright, I just think we should do more of this, right here."

            Reina feigned a gasp. "A suggestion! O frabjous day!"

            Jackie raised her arm in agreement, "Callooh! Callay!"


End file.
